Paragon
The most notable figures in history of all kind have been Paragons. Virtuous men and women, ascended from the human form to bring hope to the people. Their main power resides in the affection they have on other Beings, as well as their strong fighting spirit resembling that of Angels. Paragons are often referred to as Enlightener, for their positive effect on the virtue of other beings around them. Appearance Every Paragon resembles their former human appearance. Rarely, the form of the being radiates the virtuous persona in form of light or through a positive attitude that calms surrounding beings. If a Paragon remained truthful to their cause over a long time, they grow wings, marking their approaching ascension as an Angel. Should the Paragon be tainted by hatred or other sinful ideals, their skin color fades and they might fall to corruption. Characteristics As a virtuous Being, Paragons refrain from showing hatred towards Beings that are not hateful in their own nature. All the destructive mannerism often seen in Demons are reduced to short outbursts. Playing a Paragon Born Paragon If a character is born Paragon, she receives the following bonuses: Paragon Mind Your mind is set on the righteous grounds of loyalty. Performing in your duties receives a +2 bonus on rolls involving your tasks. Specialized Leadership You are born to wield the people for their own good. Leading a group with the same intentions as yours brings forth a bonus of +1 to your attack and defense rolls. Socialized Knighthood A code of conduct is all you live for. These rules and ideals shape your very being and existence. As long as you follow these rules, your character regenerates Physical Damage like Mental Damage (1 per hour; normal rest completely regenerates it). This effect is lost whenever the code of conduct is broken and is only regained after absolution. Ascended Paragon If the character ascended into a Paragon, she receives the following bonuses during Ascension: Paragon Shift People that sympathize with you receive a +1 on all rolls as long as they are in "the shade of your aura". The Shade of your Aura is your Charisma x2 in meters. Fierce Weaponist If you have a weapon skill on 6 or higher, you are allowed to receive a specialization for the weapon you are wielding. If you do not have a weapon skill on 6 or higher AND any weapon skill lower than 4, you are allowed to chose a weapons skill (other than Exotic Weapons and Soulweapon) and push it to 4. Chose one of the two: Loyal Mind Your character is set upon a strict code of conduct. Following that code you receive +2 to combat OR social skills, depending on the code of conduct and situation. Disregarding your code of conduct gives you a penalty of -3 to ALL rolls. Battleleader Whenever you are in battle with companions that are used to fight with you, these companions receive +1 to all attack and defense rolls. Category:Being